


Творение

by WTF Akatsuki 2021 (WTFAkatsuki)



Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты R-NC17 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Necrophilia, Violence, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Лёгкая некрофилия, каноничная смерть персонажа, кровь, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAkatsuki/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%202021
Summary: Нагато рад, что Конан ушла. Ей не следует знать, что здесь происходит. Главное — он непременно вернёт Яхико и сделает его даже лучше, чем раньше.
Relationships: Nagato | Pain/Yahiko
Series: WTF Akatsuki 2021: Тексты R-NC17 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Творение

В этой комнате совсем не стерильно, как принято в операционной — тем, кто оказывается здесь, уже не страшны инфекции. Холодный свет едва пробивается через толстое стекло круглых ламп, висящих на обвитых проводами металлических трубах. Шорох крысиных когтей, умноженный гулким эхом, перебивает тишину отвратительным скрежетом.

— Тебе не стоит смотреть, — шепчет Нагато, и последнее слово тонет в звоне капли, разбившейся о поверхность грязной лужи.

Конан стоит с другой стороны металлического стола, на котором лежит Яхико, и пусто смотрит на его неподвижное тело. Льющийся сверху свет кислотой разъедает её голову и плечи, и она оплывает чёрной скорбью и своей тенью обнимает Яхико, силясь закрыть глубокую рану на его животе. Молчание подобно крику.

Оцепенело кивнув, Конан медленно разворачивается и уходит. Её шаги набатными ударами отдаются от стен. Стон тяжёлой металлической двери прерывается лязгом, и Нагато остаётся наедине с Яхико. Повинуясь велению чакры, деревянная рама-протез подступает ближе. Яхико неподвижно лежит на столе — его не тревожат отвратительные звуки, в избытке наполняющие эту комнату, не смущают холод и нагота. Он в кои-то веки спокоен и умиротворен.

Нагато горько завидует ему.

Освободив запястья из оков, он складывает печати, концентрирует чакру в руках и вытягивает из ладони тонкий чёрный стержень. Кости скручивает болью, но Нагато лишь слабо усмехается — носить за спиной десяток таких стержней куда больнее. Куройбо холодит кожу и приятной тяжестью лежит в руке.

Замах.

Тупой наконечник впивается под рёбра прямо в зияющую рану от куная. Та влажно хлюпает, и по сероватой коже стекает тонкая струйка крови. Потянув на себя, Нагато отламывает кусок стержня, оставляя в теле Яхико часть куройбо с неровным сколом, и выдыхает.

Не так уж сложно.

Он снова замахивается и бьёт левее, где селезёнка. Стержень легко вонзается в кожу и прошивает плоть. Вялые брызги крови пачкают кожу и стол, попадают на руку Нагато. Он смотрит на неё, потом на Яхико; цвет их кожи почти одинаковый.

Остаток куройбо впивается почти в центр, под грудину, без труда проникая в расслабленную диафрагму. Яхико смиренно игнорирует то, что его бесцеремонно шинкуют чёрными стержнями, из-за чего его кожу покрывают всё больше тёмно-багровых пятен. Нагато рад, что Яхико не кричит и никогда не кричал: он всегда был смелым.

Следующие куройбо легче вытягиваются из руки и почти не приносят дискомфорта: Нагато всецело сосредоточен на Яхико и игнорирует, как тянет спину, когда он наклоняется к мертвецу с высоты своей деревянной колыбели. Неподвижный живот пробивают ещё три стержня, после чего Нагато переходит к груди. Становится немного сложнее: куройбо попадают в кости и входят не с первого раза, приходится замахиваться сильнее, чтобы пробить грудину. К чавканью плоти примешивается хруст — кажется, Нагато случайно сломал Яхико ключицу. Прикусив губу, он убеждает себя, что это не страшно, ведь никакого сопротивления нет.

На языке чувствуется металлический привкус, своей крови или нет — Нагато не знает.

Руки Яхико, ещё не истерзанные куройбо, выглядят совсем бледными, невесомыми. Нагато поглаживает их кончиками пальцев, проводит от плеч до запястий, собирая мертвенный холод, от которого по спине ползут мурашки. Кожа гладкая и мягкая, к ней хочется прикасаться снова и снова, хочется согреть. Касания постепенно становятся грубее: ладони сжимают окоченевшие мышцы, почти до хруста стискивают застывшие пальцы. Яхико сейчас здесь, рядом с Нагато, а не где-то там, в бесконечности своих планов, но его безучастность вонзается в сознание тысячью чёрных стержней.

Куройбо входит прямо из руки в руку и отламывается с болью сломанной кости. Хмурясь, Нагато продолжает истязать себя и тело Яхико и видит в этом акт единения. Наверное, тогда, когда Яхико бросился на кунай, произошло то же самое — до Нагато дошло слишком поздно, что именно это он увидел в прощальном взгляде человека, который заменил ему солнце.

Когда обездвиженные руки покрываются потёками и брызгами крови, Нагато останавливается и осматривает свою работу: по три стержня в каждом плече и предплечье. Он продолжает невольно гладить скользкую и липкую от тёмной влаги кожу и то и дело натыкается на инородные сколы куройбо. Нагато специально режет о них пальцы, чтобы к крови Яхико примешалась его собственная.

Пришло время для самого сложного. Обойдя лежащее на столе тело, Нагато встаёт у головы с рыжими спутанными волосами и касается пальцами висков у бледного лба. Глаза Яхико умиротворённо прикрыты, а на приоткрытых губах можно прочесть отпечаток последней улыбки. Его волосы жёсткие, как солома, и как будто излучают тепло: Нагато перебирает их, размышляя, куда стоит вонзить главный стержень. Пальцы трогают темечко, и на ощупь череп очень твёрдый — так просто его не пробить. Прижав к нему ладонь, Нагато хмурится и прикусывает губу. Куройбо, выходящее из руки, никак не может пронзить кость, и руку страшно ломит, но приходится терпеть — без этого Яхико точно не оживить. Нагато почти плачет от боли и бессилия, через секунду рычит и хватает Яхико под подбородком, чтобы голова не сдвинулась ни на миллиметр. Наконец череп поддаётся, хрустит, и из краёв неровного отверстия вытекает багровое, смешанное с серым. Разжав челюсти, Нагато резко облегчённо выдыхает.

Они справились.

Оставив стержень внутри, он отходит на полшага и складывает печать. Чакра невидимыми нитями тянется от куройбо в его спине к лежащему телу, входит через стержни и наполняет неживые клетки силой. Яхико дёргается. Собрав в кулак всю свою волю, Нагато заставляет его медленно сесть, повернуть голову и открыть глаза. Взгляды двух пар риннеганов встречаются, и Нагато не может сдержать подступающий к горлу ком, который не даёт вздохнуть. Яхико выглядит почти как раньше, и чужие глаза его совсем не портят, только взгляд совсем холодный, неживой. Нагато подступает ближе, рассматривает знакомые черты лица, а после протягивает к нему руку и трогает кончиками пальцев гладкий лоб, скулы и сомкнутые губы. Он и представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь будет так прикасаться к Яхико, а тот совсем не будет сопротивляться.

Склонившись, Нагато целует холодную кожу и шершавые губы, придерживая голову Яхико за подбородок. Другой рукой он гладит лежащее на столе бедро — туда он тоже в скором времени вонзит стержни. Яхико кладёт на его рёбра ледяную руку и ласкает в ответ.

Нагато рад, что Конан ушла. Ей не следует знать, что здесь происходит. Главное — он непременно вернёт Яхико и сделает его даже лучше, чем раньше.


End file.
